poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Everett's Treasure/Transcript
Here's 23rd episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up with Freddy, Cosmo, and Peck keeping a feather in the air) * Cosmo: This is so fun. * Peck: Finally, guys. A game we can play without the fear of injury. * Freddy: Yeah. No one gets hurt in Feather Blow. Think fast! (blows the feather high in the air) * Peck: I got it! I got it! I got it! (about to exhale until a safe and drops on him) * Otis: Peck buddy! (moves the safe off him) * Sunset Shimmer: What happened? * Lincoln: A safe just fell on Peck. * Pooh: Is he ok? * Peck: Sure, Archduke Ferdinand. I love some grilled cheese. * Pip: He's ok. * Human Applejack: Wait a minute. How in the world did a safe just dropped out of the sky? * Pip: It was Otis. He found the-- * Otis: I'll tell them, Pip. It all started 10 seconds ago, in the hayloft. (10 seconds earlier) * Otis: Keep looking, guys. Our novelty plastic flying disk has to been here somewhere. We have to find it so we can give to that orphanage. * Human Rainbow Dash: Maybe we would have found it sooner if Donald didn't threw a tantrum every time he gets angry. * Eeyore: It figures. * Donald Duck: I do not! * Lynn: Yeah, you do. (Donald spazzes out) * Lisa: Case closed. * Pip: (lifts a hay bale found a weird door) Hey, guys. Check it out. * Otis: Whoa. Secret door. * Lana: Do not open. * Pip: Let's open it. * Otis: No, Pip, we mustn't. What if there's something heavy inside and it falls out of the hayflot and falls on one of our friends? * Pip: What? You worry to much. (A safe comes sliding down) * Human Rainbow Dash: Quick, someone grab that safe. * Goofy: Don't worry. I got it. (slides down with and lands on Peck) * Donald Duck: That safe just crushed Peck! * Pip: What have I done? You were right, Otis! You're always right. (echoes) Right, right, right. (Back to the present) * Pip: Uh yeah. Except you were the one who op--- * Otis: That's not important right now! So what is thing anyway? * Peck: Looks like an old safe. * Abby: Property of N.S. * Wanda: Who in the world is N.S.? * Pig: We'll isn't it obvious? A nearsighted sausage maker must have stowed it here. * Leni: Duh. * Freddy: Or Napoleon's sister * Luna: Maybe Nick Swagger, Mick Swagger's brother * Timmy: No way. Maybe's Crash Nebula's spaceship. (Kept guessing) * Familiar Voice: You're all wrong. * All: Huh? * Everett: (comes in wheezing and slowly) That safe belong to...Nebraska Schwartz. * Lincoln: Who? * Otis: Wait! The Nebraska Schwartz. The famous adventurer whose treasure hunting exploits are the stuff of legend? * Everett: That's the guy. * Piglet: He sounds just like Indiana Jones. * Spike the dog: Did you know Nebraska? * Everett: Know him? I was his dog. (pulls out a book) I went with him on all his greatest adventures. But he went missing back in oh..'37, and I've been dragging that safe ever since. * Pip: So what's inside, treasure? * Everett: Nope. Something more important than treasure. * Abby: The Fountain of Youth? * Lola: And giant diamond? * Everett: Even more important. * Peck: A map to the lost continent of Atlantis? * Everett: More important than that. * Otis: Sweet cud, we give up! What's in it? * Everett: I don't remember. * Mickey: Do you at least remember the code to the safe? * Everett: Like I know my own name, which is Staurt. Nope. Fluffball? That's not it. Uh, Becky? No. * Narrator: 4 hours later... * Everett: Trip o Sullivan? No. Red Hammer. No, that's not it. * Narrator: 2 hours after that.... * Everett: Hieryonmus Sillzetush? * Narrator: Several hours later... * Everett: Skipper? * Narrator: Later still.... * Everett: Ernie. * Narrator: Come on already!! * Everett: President Truman? * Narrator: Is he serious?! * Everett: Cha-Cha- Pants McKenzie. * Narrator: (Sigh) The next day.... (Tigger and Lynn started lifing the safe over and anvil) * Human Fluttershy: Are you sure this is safe? * Cosmo: Nope. * Luan: Remember guys, "Safe"ty first. (laughs) Get it? * All: (groans) * Tigger: On your marks. Get set. Let go! (Drops the safe through the floor) * Human Rarity: Where did go? * Tigger: In the basement. * Lucy: This barn doesn't have a basement. * Tigger: It does now. Hooooo! (Later that day, Freddy and Peck finished sticking dynamite around the safe) * Freddy: Ready to blow this thing. * Peck: And we taken all available safety precautions. (the bombs exploded) Now, you see that. Not a single mishap. (safe lands on Peck again) * Human Pinkie Pie: You still breathing, Peck? * Peck: More chili fries for the king's table. * Pip: He's okay. * Otis: (tries to open it) It's still not opening. * Pig: Oh, give up, Otis. That's what I always do. (Everyone agrees) * Sci-Twi: For all we know, it could be empty. * Otis: Guys, where's your spirit of adventure? There could be secrets in there that could cure disease, take us to Mars. * Freddy: Could it relieve traffic congestion in a downtown area? * Pooh: Revive a power that could stop our greatest foes for good? * Otis: We can only dream, my friend. * Rabbit: But we don't even know the combination yet. * Timmy: Yeah, how do you plan to open it? * Otis: Don't you worry. I have a plan. Everett! * Everett: Ah, where? * Otis: Do you remember any of your adventures with Nebraska Schwartz? * Everett: Why, sure I do. Here we are knee-deep in the Amazon basin. Nebraska had just been captured by savages. He was facing certain death. Oh, it was a pretty pickle, I tell you. The Middle (Later that day, Otis was dressed as Nebraska tied up) * Otis: Places, everyone. places! * Pip: Otis, this is whack. How's reenacting Everett's old adventures gonna get the safe open? * Otis: That combination is buried deep inside Everett's petrified brain. Acting out his adventures might make him remember it. * Pip: Whatever. Okay, people. action. (Pig and Lincoln comes out as the chiefs, while Abby and Sunset Shimmer comes out as crying chief's daughters) * Pig: You share pita pocket with daughter at food hunt. Now you must marry her. * Lincoln: Or marry my daughter or its adventurer soup for dinner. * Otis: I cannot marry them, good sirs. * Lincoln: Why not? * Otis: For, you see, lady adventure is my wife. (Abby and Sunset sobs even harder) * Sunset Shimmer: You heart breaker! * Pig: Very well. Take him to cooking pot. * Otis: Oh, how will I, Nebraska Schwartz, ever get out of this one? (whispers) Your guys are doing great. How did you make the water look so-- (dumped in real hot water) Ow, hot stuff! Very burny! * Rabbit: It will take about 1 hour for him to boil. * Pig: Right, now leave him completely unguarded while we set the table. We dine at 4:00.(Everyone leaves except Otis) * Otis: I'll have to think fast to get out of this one. Better call for my trusty dog, Everett. Who-whistle! (Everett comes in very slowly) Good boy, Everett. Remember the combination yet? * Everett: What combination? * Otis: Never mind. Chew my ropes off. We've got to keep reenacting. (Everett started gnawing on the ropes) Okay, that's gross. you can stop. Yuck. I'm free. I'm free! To the balloon! (Runs away with Everett) * Leni: The heart breaker is getting away! * Tigger: Stop him! (Everyone chased after Otis and Everett but they made to the balloon and fly away) * Otis: Sorry to ruin your party, boys. Nebraska Schwartz, away! * Everett: It's working, young fella. The combination's on the tip of my tongue. * Otis: Great. what is it? * Everett: It's-- wait, no. Hold on. something ain't right. * Otis: What? was Nebraska standing over here? Was my hat tilted down more? Was there more wind? * Everett: I know! Them tribal folk was throwing spears at us. * Otis: Ah, well, we're not going to be having spears thrown-- * Peck and Freddy: We're on it! (They threw spears that deflated the balloon and Otis and Everett crashed into the ground) * Everett: I remember! The first number was 22. (Everyone cheers) * Otis: (weakly) Yay.(A couple of minutes later) * Otis: Okay, Everett, two more numbers to go. Are you ready to reenact another adventure? * Pip: Otis, getting that last number almost turned you into a cow patty. * Mickey Mouse: Pip's right. Are you sure you want to go on with this? * Otis: Are you kidding? Think what might be in that safe: Einstein's brain, the secret meaning of life. * Freddy: The director's cut of Law School Musical. Actor ♪♪ Got to sue ♪♪ (he tap dances) * Otis: I'm hoping not. * Pip: Places for the next adventure. * Everett: Right. Well, old Nebraska, he was in trouble with a tribe of skunk worshipers 'cause he wouldn't marry one of the chief's daughters. * Human Applejack: Wait a minute, he got into a another arrange marriage? * Everett: Oh, you bet. Chief's daughters loved old Nebraska. He was a chief's daughter magnet. * Human Pinkie Pie: So what happened next? * Everett: Well, there we were, tied to bamboo stalks in the Peruvian jungle. (Everyone comes in again as Skunk worshipers and Abby and the other girls as sobbing daughters) * Pig: You share taxi from midtown with daughter. Now you marry her. * Tigger: And make it snappy. The other girls are still sobbing after your reject them. (The girls still sobs) * Otis: Sorry, chief. I'm in a long-term relationship with excitement! So, Everett, what happened next? * Everett: Well, to please the chief, our tiny sidekicks offered a bit of entertainment. * -What was it? * -According to Everett, it was a show involving showgirls and a fez-wearing platypus. (Suddenly coming through a wall, 8 showgirls comes through with Perry wearing a fez) Voiceover (Dooby dooby doo-bah) X4 Showgirls Perry! Lead He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action! Showgirls In a fez! Lead He's got more than just mad skill! He's got a beaver tail and a bill! ' Showgirls' And a fez! Lead He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! * Major Monogram: But you can call him Agent P. Lead Perry! * Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P! Lead and Showgirls A-Gent P! * Everett: Well, it pleased the chief a little bit, but he released skunk-topus. * Eeyore: What's a skunk-topus? * Everett: Well, he had the head of a skunk. * All: (gasps) * Everett: The body of a skunk. * All: (gasps) * Everett: And the tail of the skunk. * Lisa: So he's just a skunk? * Everett: Pretty much. * Peck and Freddy: We're on it. (brought in Skunkie) * Otis: No, guys, that's unnecessary. Someone untie me. Skunkie, hi. You know, we actually won't be needing you. (Skunkie lifts his tail) Milk me. (got sprayed) MAKE HIM STOP! Oh, the terrible stink. (screams) * Narrator: 1 hour later... * Otis: So, Everett, uh, is that combination ringing in your doodle at all? * Everett: It's coming to me. * Otis: Okay, my body is numb, and I can no longer distinguish colors. * Everett: Stop talking. I can't think. * Otis: And coma. * Everett: Ooh, I got it. The next number is 17. (Everyone cheers and runs away from Skunkie) * Skunkie: Yes, yes. Run from the malodorous freak of nature. Ah, fate, why have you burdened me this cruelly?(An audience cheers and throws flowers)Thank you. Thank you. The Ending * Otis: (acting crazy) Okay, this is going well. One more number and we can open that safe and discover the incredible mysteries of ancient whateversville. * Goofy: Are you ok, Otis? * Pip: You're acting a little obsessed. * Lola: And frankly, a bit of a weirdo. * Otis: Obsessed? You're the one who's obsessed. I'm not obsessed. I just need to open that safe, or my heart will stop beating and my head will explode. Now, Everett, buddy, describe another adventure. * Everett: Ah, do I have to? I'm kind of tired. * Otis: Describe before I lick the dirt and chew off my own legs! * Pig: He's not bluffing. Better do what he says. * Everett: Well, there is one other thing we could reenact. * Otis: Oh, tell me. What is it? Tell me. I want to hear the adventure. I want to hear the adventure. * Everett: Well, Old Nebraska used to sing My Darling Clementine to me every night by the campfire. * Pip: Hey, that's great. Nothing can go wrong if you're just singing. (Everyone agrees) * Otis: Guys, that safe's as good as open. Guitar me! (hit in the head with a gutair) Hey! * Everett: Actually, it was a banjo. * Otis: Banjo--(hit with a banjo) oof. (At a campfire) Otis ♪♪ Oh, my darling, oh, my darling ♪♪ '' ''♪♪ please remember the combination of the safe ♪♪ '' ''♪♪ or I'll lose my mind ♪♪ '' ''♪♪ you were lost and gone forever ♪♪ '' ''♪♪ oh, my darling ♪♪ * Everett: This really brings back memories. It was usually at this point that a giant boulder would roll down on us. * Otis: A giant what? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: What?!?! * Freddy and Peck: We're on it! (push a giant boulder down) * Otis: Huh? * Human Rainbow Dash: Run Otis, Run! (Otis strarted running) * Everett: And then Nebraska ran like the dickens. * Otis: Run like the dickens! (Tries to jump the boulder but get crushed instead) * Luan: Talking about rocking and rolling. (laughs) Get it? * Everyone: (groans) * Everett: By gum, I got it. The last number is four. * Otis: Huh? * Mickey Mouse: We got the last the number. It's 4. * Tigger: Let's go open that safe posthaste. (Everyone ran to the safe) * Otis: 22, 17, 4. 22, 17, 4. 22, 17, 4. * All: 22...17 * Otis: This is it, guys. Get ready to discover the secrets of the universe. * Peck: It's-- * Freddy: It's-- * Pig: It's-- * Pip: t's-- hey, who's the old guy? (An old guy comes out of the safe coughing) * Donald Duck: We were supossed to find Nebraska's treasure, not a old guy. * Luna: Dude, I think this old guy is Nebraska * Nebraska: Everett, you old hound dog! * Everett: Nebraska! * Nebraska: Is my nap over? Boy, I feel refreshed. * Everett: Oh, right. I was supposed to wake you up. Oh, well. no harm done. * Tigger: Oh, fiddlesticks. * Lola: All that work for nothing. * Otis: Well, guys, We've learned a valuable lesson here today. * Pip: Cross at the green, not in between? * Freddy: Loose lips sink ships? * Sunset Shimmer: Check more history before treasure hunting? * Abby: If you ever go searching for your heart's desire, you should never look further than your own backyard, because if it isn't there, then you never really lost it to begin with? * Otis: No, we've learned that we should never trust the elderly. (Everyone agrees and leaves) * Nebraska: Well, Everett, I got a powerful hankering for adventure. * Everett: And I've got an abbreviated spinal disc. Let's go! * Nebraska: Any chief's daughters around here? * Everett: Oh, the next county's crawling with them. * Nebraska: (chuckles) Hey, how come you're talking? * Everett: I'm not talking. You're crazy. * Nebraska: Oh, that's right. (Both of them walks off slowly, into the sunset and laughing began coughing) THE END Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes